The life of a murderer and her brother
by Invader Bijou
Summary: This story is about a young female hamster and her big brother,they both were very close for years,but now theres a new girl in town..and Resu gets forgotten,making her depressed and insane when shes alone. Based on a True Story
1. The axe murder

_Forever never ever seemed so short..._

The sad,alone hamster stared into the window of her brothers house,he had brought a new friend over,or was it just a friend? The ice blue eyed hamster was grasping onto the window sill as if it was to hold her pain.

_I stood and watched as she drove up,_

_I kept my cool with the pain._

It was dark,cloudy,and raining hard,like clear needles falling from the sky. She grasped onto the window sill harder with her delacite paws, restaining her tears going down her furry white cheeks.

"He brought her to bed...he is doing what I wish he never had done.."

_And as you were playing with her in your bed_

_I was outside your door in the rain._

She looked down at the ground,her silky, blonde hair covered up her sad face. _He broke his promise..._

She slowly looked up at the sky, feeling revengefull and angry in her soft face. She quickly eyed an axe that was for cutting down trees in the nearby corner,where her brothers neighbor was cutting down a couple in the front lawn. She gave a whitty smile and grabbed it,she stared onto her reflection,then started heading for her brothers door.

_No one Heard as I walked up,_

_Put my paw on the door and then turned._

She felt a cold chill run up her spine as she walked inside,she slowly shut the door,feeling a roar of thunder just outside. But she didnt care,she was walking down the hallway of his house,touching the sharp part of the axe.

_And as I walked down the hall with my mind in a blurr_

_I was loving the pain you would learn.._

She paused,looking to the right,you could see her brothers door. Soft and still she was,with her heart beating fast. She walked up to the door and put her delacite hamster ear on it,all she heard was moaning,there was a rage of fire burning inside her. She quickly put her ear away from the door,staring at it with disgust,she slowly tried opening the door,but with no surprise,it was locked. She quickly lost her patience and just furiously kicked the door contanstly,until finally it fell to the ground with a loud "thud".

_Kicked open the door with a fury_

She looked around,spotting her brother,with that girl ontop of him under the covers. Her eyes widened,she showed her teeth and started to growl. Kenji peeked from the covers and saw his sister. "Resureyu...what are you doing?" Resureyu,the girl with the axe in her paws,just started at him,with pain and sadness in her eyes. "Im sorry Kenji...my brother." she whispered as she lifted up her axe aiming it towards the girl. "RESU...NO!" yelled Kenji in surprize,but it was too late,Resu screamed 'bitch' at the girl and sliced her neck.

_She was the first one to go._

"I love you...I love you...why are you doing this to me?"

Resureyu looked at the girl and saw what she had done. Blood was alover the bed,it was a scene on shock for both Kenji and Resu. "You...you killed her,I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU,RESU!" yelled Kenji.

_Slowly at first and then quickly you bled_

_as my rapture has ended the show._

Resu just stared at the clean,navy carpet,feeling the cold blood on her axe drip down onto her feet.

_Peace of mind doesnt come cheap_

_Devotion hurts most of all._

Resu looked up and saw her brother almost crying. "Please...please...Mary...I loved you." he said grabbing onto the girls paw. Resu bit her lip with anger,then walked out of the room,slamming the door shut.

She felt an anvil of guilt fall inside her,she was amazed seeing her own brother almost crying for a girl,he never cried for his own sister,just that girl. Resu cracked a little smile pleased that she killed her. Looking around the house,she noticed some pictures of her and Kenji as little kids,with him hugging her in one picture,and kissing her on the cheek with the other,with a marker that said 'my sister and me'."

_Now pieces of your mind are all I can see_

_With the pictures of me on the wall._

"Mary...shes still alive...I can feel it." she said to herself hearing the crying in his room.

_Why are you still breathing...?_

She quickly ran out of the house,dropping the bloody axe on the wet grass. Her blue and black corset she was wearing felt like 10 pounds as she was running away,pretending as if it never happened.

_These are my dreams.._

She quickly ran to the old abandoned factory,which was her home,she quickly ran in and slammed the door,trying to catche her breathe.

_I dare you..._

_I dare you..._

She slowly pulled out a picture that she snatched from Kenjis house,all soaked and wet now,it was a picture of Kenji hugging her.

_I dare you to push me just a little bit further_

_Blurring the lines between my memories and dreams._

_See what happeneds when I forgot Im awake_

_And the hurt is so blinding addiction is all I can see._

Resu gave one last glimpse to the wet picture,then slowly set it at her desk where there was a big mirror,she layed it there slowly,starring at herself in the mirror,her black eye makeup smudged alover her face,with cold tears drying up from her furry cheeks,and her wet hair dripping onto the floor.

_Control will lead to possesion_

_Obsession for permanent Bliss_

She picked up a bottle from her desk,which read 'Anti Depressiant' "Kenji doesnt care for me anymore...ever since he met that girl he has been ignoring me..and all this pain because of it,he was the only one that cared for me,but now that hes gone,all this depression builded up inside me.." she ended her thought and opened the anti depressiant bottle up,and grabbed two pills. "Wait.." she thought. "Two isnt going to help...not with this pain." she slowly got 4 more,then got 10,then got the whole bottle of pills in her paws,without a second thought,she shoved it all in her mouth,and swallowed it. She gasped for breathe.

_You say that Im crazy but baby_

_I cant take enough pills to stop this._

She sat down on her bed,no one lived with her,she was alone in the factory,she put on the radio and starred into the cieling.

_Youre just one more forever_

_I couldnt hold together one more disaster_

_For the ever after_

_One more last one._

She got into a flashback,when Kenji and her were little. "You will always be my sister..." he said to her with a warming smile,tucking her in to bed,and giving her a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

Resu flashed back into reality,hot tears starting streaming from her sad eyes again.

_Forever_

_Never_

_Ever_

_Seemed so short._

She grabbed her blue pillow and pressed her face against it. "Ever since you met her,you wanted nothing to do with me. I asked you if I was a good sister,you said you never were my sister."

_All those times that you made me feel worthless_

_Like I was the target_

_That no one knew_

_And now all these insecurities_

_Will come back to kill you_

She slowly removed the pillow from her face,she made it all wet with the rain water,but she didnt care,she threw it across the room and looked out the window,replaying the scene on her head when she sliced that girls neck,and blood was alover the bed.

_By now you should know that Im different_

_I have a feeling you already do_

_Its time like these I can breathe what I see_

_tell me my dear does that seem timid to you?_

She kept on remembering what Kenji said when they were younger,his voice talking in her head. "You will always be my sister."

_Forever_

_Never_

_Ever_

_Seemed so short_

Resu was remembering the first times his brother met Mary,Resu was waiting for Kenji to come from the hotel in the rain.

_You were there at the Hotel_

_Or Maybe it might of been a Motel_

_When I awoke as the first tear fell._

FLASHBACK

"Kenji...where are you?"

_You didnt think_

_You didnt think of me!_


	2. So cold

Its been days since Resu and Kenji have been talking. She decided to stay away from him for a couple of weeks,after what she had done to his girlfriend,she would rather just leave him alone.

"I feel...lonely,even lonelier than usual...without Kenji around I just feel empty." she thought while she was in bed,looking up at the cieling.

"I just dont feel as if theres a reason to get up in the morning anymore." she sighed as she tossed her blue blanket on the floor,slowly getting up from bed. "I want a reason to LIVE!" she screamed,making echos alover the factory.

Resu stood up and went into her bathroom,washing her face in the sink,then putting black makeup under her eyes. "I wonder what Kenji is doing right about now..."

"That Bitch..." mumered Kenji from his place.

"I couldnt stand going to Marys funeral,as if I couldnt bare myself enough to see her die infront of me,from that damn bitch Resu!" he yelled when he was sitting at his kitchen table drinking his morning coffee.

"I have done nothing but give love to that stupid Resu,and this is how she repays me? Killing my girlfriend?" he looked down and sighed. Somehow talking to himself helps him feel better,as if there was anyone listening.

"Kenji...?" gave a small voice from behind the kitchen door.

"What do you want?" he said in an annoyed voice.

The voice sighed,opening the door,revieling a female black hamster,with red ribbons on her pigtails,and a red rocker collar that hung losely around her neck. "I couldnt help but overhearring.."

Kenji just stood silent,sipping his coffee slowly. "What did you hear?"

"Im sorry your girlfriend died." she said calmly.

He just gave a sarcastic snicker. "Yeah right,you never liked her yourself. You were jealous. Look I know that we have been together for a long time before, and I know you still love me, but face it, stop praying for the impossible, Im never going back to you again." he said coldy.

"Kenji..." she said looking at the ground. "What has happened to you?"

_How did it start?_

_Well I dont know._

_I just feel the craving._

_And its just there for the taking._

_These little girls make me feel so god damn_

_exhilerated_

"Why wont you just leave me alone for once." he said finishing his coffee.

The girl nodded and walked out of the kitchen,almost going upstairs,she heard a slight knock on the door. Her hamster ears twitched up,and slowly walked to the door. "Who is it..?" she said,almost whispering.

"Its me...Resu,Kenjis sister." said Resu calmly.

The girls eyes widened. "Your brother is furious at you, you know, you shouldnt be here..not at this time." she said with her ears down.

"Look I got it all under control,just open the door." said Resu impatiently.

The girl nodded and opened it quietly. "Kenji is at the kitchen." said the girl with a whisper.

Resu looked around the place and fixed her trench jacket. She slowly walked up to the kitchen,her neck stiffening,and her heat pounding hard against her chest.

_I feel them up, I cant give it up_

_The pain that Im just earsing._

_I tell my lies and I despise_

_Every second Im with you._

"Kenji..." gave a small faint voice.

Kenji knew instantly who it was. He sighed and tried to look at her with only the corner of his eyes. "I didnt expect you coming.."

"I.." said Resu trying to walk towards him. "..am truely sorry" she said with a gulp.

Kenji slowly got up from the stool,turning around and seeing Resu with an unpleasant face.

Resu started backing away,all that was in her mind was that he was still furious and he might do something to her.

Kenji opened his mouth a little,trying to say something,but then stoped. He stared at his sad sisters eyes,but then just looked away. "I dont want to see your face." he said running away from her.

_So I run away_

_and you will stay_

_so what the fuck is with you?_

"Kenji...WAIT!" she yelled trying to run after him.

_Your feelings I cant help but rape them_

_Im sorry I dont feel the same_

_My heart inside is constantly hating_

_Im sorry I just throw you away._

Kenji ran into his room and slammed it, then quickly locking it.

Resu started beating against the door. "KENJI,LISTEN TO ME!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME,YOU BITCH! ISNT IT BAD ENOUGH YOU KILLED MARY? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he yelled.

_I dont know why Im so fucking cold?_

_I dont know why it hurts me._

_All I wanna do is get with you._

_And make the pain go away._

Resu let go oh his door and just stood there stiff,she looked away and headed walking out.

Kenji unlocked the door and peeked at her watching her leave. "Resu...wait."

_Why do I have a conscious?_

_All it does is fuck with me._

_Why do I have this torment?_

_All I want to do it fuck it away._

Resu turned around, frightened. "Yes..brother?"

Kenji just stood there silent looking at the ground,then slamming the door shut.

_Your feelings I cant help but rape them_

_Im sorry I dont feel the same_

_My heart inside is constantly hating_

_Im sorry I just throw you away._


	3. Zeena

_You were sleeping in the evening_

_I was thinking_

_Less than perfect_

Resu was taking a walk around the neighborhood, looking at the dark pointy trees with the grey skies. "Oh great...its going to rain again." she mumered putting her trench jacket over her head.

_Remember_

_Youre dreaming_

_Youre dreaming_

Resu was starting to pass by her brothers house,where she noticed a car, it looked alot similiar to her partners car. The french grey hamster named Zeena.

"What is she doing here?" she questioned putting her jacket off of her head.

"That was wonderful.." sighed a female hamster circling the chest of Kenjis.

Resureyu peeked out on the window of the living room, seeing her own partner, Zeena with her brother on the couch, fur all messed up, cuddling.

_Deserving_

_Of a come back_

_Can we throw back_

_Can you feel that_

"...and the best part is.." continued Zeena, whispering. "I think Im pregnant."

"...that bitch." whispered Resu looking down at the wet grass.

_Look on you_

_Down on you_

_Down on you_

"I love you,Zeena." said a smiling Kenji kissing her on cheek.

"I love you too."

_Dissapointment_

_Sequential_

_Surrounding_

_You promised_

"...here we go again." said Resu sarcasticly. "I thought with Mary gone would make him notice me again,he just wont give up wont he?"

Resu backed away from the window. She saw that girl from before, the one with the black fur,come out from the door. "Resu?" she said. "What are you-"

Resu looked around then put her paw on her mouth. "Shh." she said. "I dont want Kenji knowning im here."

"Why are you crying..?" said the girl, wiping it from her friends furry white cheek.

Resu bit her lip. "Its Zeena...she betrayed me. I told her I hope Kenji never finds another girl...and yet, shes the girl. I never minded you being with him, but if its someone like her and Mary Im devistated."

The girl, named DB, nodded at her. Then looked at Zeena from the window with a mad face. "We have to get her out of here."

_Sub Urban_

_Medication_

_Synthetic_

_Temptation_

"...wheres the axe." demanded Resu with a mad voice.

"The...axe?" questioned DB looking at her confused.

Resu looked where she last droped it, found it under the bush, the blood has been washed away from the rain.

"What are you planning...to kill them?" said the black furred female with wide eyes. "You cant do that, youll be arrested!" panicked DB.

"I..." said Resu looking at the axe. " dont...know."

"..I have a better idea." smiled DB deviously.

_She embraced with a smile_

_As she opened the door_

_A cold wind blows_

_It puts a chill Into her heart_

Kenji stared at both Resu and DB, the two girls that have been forgotten by him, all because of Mary,and now..Zeena?

"You have taken away the trust that I gave to you, Kenji. I am TIRED of you forgetting about me!" yelled Resu, showing her axe that she hidden behind her back.

"I wont let you kill Zeena." he said firmly. "You never let me have a girlfriend, Im your big brother, YOU dont tell me what to do!"

"Oh Im not going to kill Zeena.." she said with a smile, approaching him with caution. "Im going to kill YOU!" she yelled swinging the axe at him.

"Resu...please, I thought you were my sister." he said backing away.

(a/n): to be continued


	4. The lake

_You have taken away the trust_

_Youre the ghost haunting through her heart_

"I swear Ill end you.." said an angry Resu pointing her axe closer to Kenjis face.

"I didnt think you would take this situation so serious.." said Kenji staring at the axe and nothing more.

DB and Zeena was watching closely, occasionaly looking at eachother thinking if they were serious.

Resu saw her brothers eyes and just looked down and sighed. "Im sorry Kenji, Im not going to cut you.." she said slowly putting the axe down.

"Thank you." he said staring at the ground. "I didnt think you would be so upset..would you mind taking a walk and talking this situation over?"

Resu just stared at him, dropping the axe and smiling a little. "I guess so.."

_Take my paw as I wonder through_

_All my life I gave to you._

Kenji exended his paw to her with a broad smile. Resu grabbed it, feeling her brother squeezing her paw as they started walking out of the door.

"Good luck.." whispered DB. Now home alone with Zeena.

---

"...so tell me" said the interested boy walking with his sister. "How upset were you when I was with Mary?"

Resu gave a small sigh. "Very upset.." she said quietly.

"And why were you so upset?" he questioned.

Resu didnt answer for a minute, then shook her head. "Nevermind that..."

"No, really, tell me why." he said blinking then staring at her.

"..look, its getting dark, I think I should head home." she said looking up at the sky, feeling the cold breeze flow through her silky, blonde hair.

"Wait." said Kenji stopping her. "Were you serious on killing me?"

"Well.." said Resu closing her eyes. "I wasnt going to kill you...since I care about you, no, I was thinking about...killing Zeena." she said with a gulp. "I couldnt hold together one more disaster.."

Kenji just stood there staring into space, he started feeling a roar of fire burning inside him, cletching into his paw into a fist. "Why wont you just let me have a girlfriend?"

"Im sorry, Kenji. I didnt mean to get you upset. I mean, your new girlfriend is still alive isnt she? I havent done anything to her." she said staring at him with scared eyes.

Kenji started to raise his voice at her. "You have done nothing but make me miserable, why do you expect me to give you so much love without you getting so jealous? My life would have been so much better off without you." he said coldly.

Resu just pretened she didnt hear that, looking away staring at the sidewalk. "Thats too bad, Kenji. I am your sister, You just have to learn to live with it."

"Well I have _learned_ to live with it for the LONGEST time! I cant bear you anymore!" he said almost screaming at her now.

Resu slowly backed away. "Im sorry.." she said hiding her face in her paws.

"Dont be so dramatic!" he yelled pulling her paws away from her face. "LOOK AT ME!"

Resu slowly looked at him, shaking now.

"You are not my sister." he said clearly, without emotion.

Resu felt an incredible urge to push him away and cry. But she didnt. She just stood there, nodding at his statement.

They were just now passing by a clear lake, that was from the neighborhood, it was big and huge, in the middle of the park surrounded by trees, infact, this was the darkest part of the neighborhood, since the trees praticly covered everything.

"This is my favorite part of the neighborhood." said Kenji looking around, breathing in the cold, crisp air. "It reminds me of my past, with me and Mar-"

"Dont say her name." said Resu quietly.

Kenji just stared at her, then grabbed her paw. "Come sit with me next to the lake."

Resu was confused, why was he asking her to sit next to the lake for? Isnt it almost night time? Shouldnt they be heading home?

"Okay" said Resu following him.

_Take my paw as I wonder through_

_All my love I gave to you._

Kenji set her down next to him, putting his paw in the lakes water, and playing with it a little. "So sis.." he said staring at the water. "What was the deal with you and DB earlier?"

Resu just shrugged. "I dont see why that matters. We just found out about Zeena..you made her pregnant, didnt you?" she said grasping her trench coat.

"Yeah..." he said smiling. "I love her."

"Thats what you said to me..then Mary, I wouldnt be surprised if you dumped her after she had the child." she said staring at her jacket.

"You are really getting on my nerves." he said staring at her, putting his paw away from the lakes water.

"...what are you doing?" said Resu looking at him.

Kenji slowly rested his paw on her shoulder, then grasped onto it hard.

Resu just stood there silent.

He grabbed both of her shoulders, then stared at the lakes water. " You remember what I said before, right? You even thought our lives would be better if one of us never exsisted.."

"And why are you grabbing me..?" she questioned.

Kenji just sat there silent, then bit his lip and pushed her against the lake, making her fall inside the cold water.

"KENJI!" yelled Resu trying to get out. "What the hell was THAT for?"

"Shutup." he said coldy, putting his paw on her head and pushing her down underwater.

Resu paniked trying to push his paw away, trying to gasp for air.

All Kenji could see was hundreds of bubbles and constant splashing that wet his face. He pushed her deeper into the water. "Come on...drown."

_You have taken away the trust_

_Youre the ghost haunting through her heart._

Resu kept on kicking and screaming underwater, looking up she could see Kenjis face, sad but pleased at the same time.

_Past and Present are in her head_

_Youre the ghost haunting through her heart._

He looked at the water, seeing the bubbles slowly stop forming, until they stoped, and felt Resus hair falling down deep onto the lakes water.

Kenji stared at the water, wide eyed, looking down at Resus body slowly going deeper onto the lakes floor. He gasped for air feeling the lakes water drip down from his fur.

"I cant believe it...I killed Resu."

Kenji slowly got up, hearing the faint sound of crickets fill the air. He looked at the sidewalk and started walking home.

-

"I wonder where they could be..?" questioned Zeena on the couch, drinking some tea that DB made for her.

"Its getting quite dark.." said DB looking out the window sitting next to her. _I hope Resu didnt hurt Kenji.._she thought.

Zeena sighed and petted her stomach. "Ill wait a couple more minutes..."

Immediately Kenji slammed open the door, with water dripping down on his fur, he slowly steped inside the house, and smiled at the two worried ladies at the couch. "Hello, ladies."

"KENJI!" yelled Zeena running up to him and giving him a tight hug. "I was worried.."

"Wait.." interrupted DB looking around. "Where is Resu?"

_Long lost whispers_

_Singing my name_

_Will you find me?_

_Will you forget me?_

_All calls are lost_

_All dreams are crushed_

Kenji just ignored her and hugged Zeena back, giving her a peck on the lips. "Im sorry I was gone so late."

_Im not breathing_

_But I know Im living_

_Im not the best_

_But I know Im strong_

_I wonder alone_

_Youre never there_

_At least not for me._

Resus body was floating on the lakes floor. The body seemed motionless and dead. Like there was no sense of life in there anymore..or..was there?

It was night time, and Zeena decided to stay over Kenjis house. The three hamsters went to bed, DB in her room, and Zeena sharing a bed with Kenji.

DB didnt seem to sleep well that night. She kept on tossing and turning. _Im hearing things.._she thought opening her eyes at the pitched black room. She just layed there on her bed, staring at the cieling. "Maybe it was just my imagination.." she murmered going back to sleep.

_Save me.._

DBs eyes shot open. "Resu?"

Sudden silence.

(a/n: final chapter: "The voice of the dead")


	5. The voice of the dead

_Whats the worse thing I could say? _

_Things are better if I say,_

_So long and goodnight._

It was morning once again, the bright sun was out shining at the beautiful houses of Chanterrel, making the houses reflect a bright sunny mood. But was it really what the certain residents were feeling this morning? I suppose not...

"Hello." said a smiling DB entering the living room, which Kenji sat alone on the couch. "Hey" he said calmly.

DB joined him at the couch. Setting things into a normal conversation, about work and how life is for the two of them.

"Kenji..." said DB looking down. "I couldnt stop thinking...I have a feeling..."

"What are you talking about?" he said blinking.

"I tried calling Resu, on my phone. She never picked it up. We always call in the morning..."

"So what are you trying to say?" said Kenji, eyes widening slowly.

"Did you..." she paused. "Kill Resu?"

There was akward silence that filled the air. DB started to feel a chill inside her.

"Who ever said I killed her?" he questioned, getting off of the couch, and staring down at her.

"I...didnt say you killed her, it just...came to my mind." she said staring at her paws.

"What would you say if I said yes?" he said, not getting his eyes off her.

DB closed her eyes for a bit. "I would say...Why? Why did you kill her?" she looked down. "I thought you cared about her..."

"I do..." he paused. "But now Im not so sure I care about her anymore."

DB looked up at him. "Why?"

"Im sick of her. And Im sick at the fact that she cant let me be happy with someone I truely love." he said, sounding mad.

"Oh, alright." she said swinging her legs. "But she still cares about you...alot."

"I dont care, if shes going to be that way, then fuck her. If she kills herself, fine."

DB tried smiling a little, trying to be defensive. "Okay"

"And if youre doing what shes doing...then same goes for you." he said, not saying another word, walking out of the living room.

DB just stood there, holding her breathe. "You dont care for me anymore...either."

_The sky grows dark,_

_The trail on the sidewalk seemed wet,_

_The trail of pain and tears swelled up in her eyes._

_Will you care if Im alive, dear?_

"Guys, I got the newspaper!" yelled Zeena from outside, opening the door. "It says some girl drowned in our local lake...sad huh?"

DBs eyes widened. "Let me read it..." she said walking to her.

Zeena nodded and handed the paper to her. "Tell me when youre finished, I want to read the rest of the stories."

DB nodded, grabbing the paper and running into the living room again and opening the paper.

_"Local American Female Drowned in the Lake of Canterrel, clues are left with footprints and a strand of blonde hair. _

_Read more about the story in page 157."_

DB stoped breathing for a second. "This IS Canterrel...oh my god.." she hid her face with her paws. "Resu..."

_The bits of me are dripping,_

_I come up at your door._

_Will you care if Im alive, dear?_

Kenji heard DBs sobbing and quickly ran downstairs. "What happened?" he questioned.

DB didnt say anything. She knew it was him who drowned his own sister. Her heart started beating quickly, she knew it was unsafe to live with him now. "...Im going out." she said getting up, dropping the paper on the floor. "Im going to see someone..."

Right after DB shut the door behind her and ran out, Kenji eyed himself on the paper, picking it up and opening it. "...she found out" he said grasping onto the paper. "I wont let her tell the police on me."

"Where are you going, Kenji-kun?" said Zeena holding her cup of tea. Kenji-kun was the name she gave him, which DB hated it because she used to call him that.

"Oh, just going to see a friend..." he said putting on a jacket, obviously lieing.

"...well whatever youre doing." she continued. "Just remember that I love you."

"Will do." he said closing the door.

----

DB started running furiously on the side walk, looking behind her once in awhile, hoping Kenji isnt behind her. "If I find her body..." she said to herself, gulping hard. "I have to tell the police..."

Kenji jumped into his car, starting it waiting for it to warm up. "I wont let you find her..." he said backing up the car and driving to the lake.

DB could just see a bit of the lake with the corner of her eyes. She legs started to grow tiredly, crushing against the yellow spring flowers that fell on the floor. "Im almost there..." she said taking another gulp, feeling cold tears run back from her eyes into the cold air.

Kenji was speeding of a high 80 mile per hour drive. Squinting his eyes he could see a female running on the sidewalk. "You..." he said, almost coldly.

DB ran into the trees, making it hardly noticeable to see her now because of the trees shadows. She quickly ran to the edge of the lake. "Resu!" she yelled squinting her eyes from the water.

_Soft whispers yelling my name..._

_They think Im there._

_They feel my shadow,_

_But Im not._

She stared into a water, seeing nothing but a black ribbon float up from the water. She picked it up and smelled it. "Black rose scent...Resus perfume."

"DB!" yelled a male voice.

DBs eyes widened. "Kenji..."

Kenjis cars engine sounded louder than before, DB felt the cars heat touch her neck. She dropped the ribbon back into the water and didnt turn around.

Kenji shut off his car, walking out of it and next to DB. "There you are..." he said.

"Please...dont kill me." she said backing away.

Kenji chuckled. "Whatever gave you THAT idea?"

"Please...dont touch me." she said sweating from her forhead. "I just wanted to see Resu..."

Kenji grabbed her shoulders. "I understand..." he said with a smirk.

'What is he going to do...? I thought he didnt care about me, he even said he didnt.' said DB inside her head.

A flashback ran into her mind.

_"I dont care, if shes going to be that way, then fuck her. If she kills herself, fine."_

_"Okay.."_

_"And if youre doing what shes doing...then same goes for you."_

A tear ran down DBs cheek. "I still love you..."

Kenji heard those 4 words she just said, he felt even more angry. "You always say that!" he yelled, finally grabbing her shoulders hard and throwing her on the icy cold water. "I just don't give a damn about anything but Zeena anymore, it seems like. Because she is the only person on earth who isn't out to hurt me."

DB started chocking on the lakes water, trying to get out, but Kenji just pushed her back in. "STAY IN THERE! I DONT WANT TO DEAL WITH YOU ANYMORE EITHER!" he yelled.

DB started crying silently to herself, feeling something grabb her down to the water underneath, falling inside and chocking more, until she didnt get up from the water anymore.

Kenji gave a satisfied grin. "I did it...finally." he said shaking off some of the water off him. "Now I can be in peace with my love.." he said backing away then walking back into his car.

----

Kenji parked back inside his driveway, opening the main entrance door. "Hm..." he thought. "I couldof sworn I left the door locked..."

Kenji walked into the kitchen, feeling something wet underneath him. "Zeena?" he said looking for her. "The floor is w-" he looked down seeing the floor, but it wasnt water, it was blood, fresh blood, and alot of it. "ZEENA!" he yelled seeing her corspe on the ground, blood gushing out from her heart. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

_Out in the air I give out my smile,_

_I laugh with a satified grin,_

_I told you I would come back to haunt you,_

_Now Ill just let you live...for awhile._

-------

(A/N) based on actual conversations between real people. This story was made based on Resureyu and Kenji, who is actually named Josh. Thank you all for reading! And Please stay turned for bloopers!

(If you are interested in seeing music videos I have made of this story, please email me at and I will send them to you)


	6. Bloopers!

Warning: this chapter contains huge spoilers, if you are reading this before reading the story I suggest you go back until you have finished it. And if youre ignoring this warning, then w0O0oO anyway! Just leave a damn review and Ill be happy!

------------------------------------

:Scene 1, revenge:

_And as you were playing with her in your bed,_

_I was outside your door in the rain._

Resu: (stares into the window, then unto the sky, feeling quite angry and revengeful) (a bird poops in her eye) DAMMIT!

------------------------------------

:Scene 4, the murder:

Resu: Im sorry Kenji...my brother (lifts up the axe and takes off the covers)

Resu: Where the freak is Mary?

Mary: (enters the room) oops...I guess I came too late

------------------------------------

:Scene 8, Zeena:

**Zeena: ...(in a bonet) ..goo (humps Kenji)**

**-----------------**

:Scene 8, Zeena part 2:

Zeena: Im pregnant...

Resu: ...uh (reads script) ..Bitch!

Director: no stupid! put more emotion into it!

DB: ...I would of been a better Resu.

-------------------------

:Scene 12, the lake:

Resu and Kenji: (reaches to the lake)

Kenji: hold on a sec..(runs ahead of her)

Resu: ...bro? (sees him)

Kenji: (was peeing in the lake)

Resu: ...

------------------------------------

:Scene 12, the lake part 2:

Kenji: (pushing Resus head into the water) cmon...drown

Resu: (holds up for breathe) sorry I didnt take that deep of a breathe.

Kenji: (stare)

------------------------------------

:Scene 21, the hurtful words:

DB: Kenji...I have a feeling

Kenji: ...(throws a condom at her)

------------------------------------

:Scene 21, the hurtful words part 2:

**DB: "I tried calling Resu, on my phone. She never picked it up. We always call in the morning..."**

**Kenji: YOU HAVE PHONE SEX? **

**Resu: well...I like to hump phones**

**DB: I THOUGHT YOU DIED! **

:Scene 23, the chase:

**Kenji: (gets out of car and chases DB)**

**Robber: (steals his car)**

**Kenji: MY BABY! ;-;**

-----------------------------------

:Scene 25, the 3rd death:

**Kenji: (walks in kitchen and sees blood) ZEENA WHO DID THIS TO YOU?**

**Zeena: ...(in the corner having her coffee break) huh?**

**Resu: ...uh..I'm having a very bad period..**

**Kenji: (faints)**

:Scene 26, the ending credits:

Resu: Wait...I just killed my pregnant partner?

Director: No...the babies came out before she died.

Resu: Oh...so I guess theres another sequal?

Director: ANOTHER SEQUAL!

DB: There shall be no end to the horror!

Kenji: What the frick...didnt I just go to jail after the police thought I killed Zeena and found DB in the lake after they (takes deep breathe) found she I drowned her and Resu came back to life and-

DB: DAMMIT YOU JUST RUINED THE WHOLE STORY!

Kenji: my pleasure...now wheres my bonus?

THE FREAKING END!


End file.
